Subscriber television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
A DHCT is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software for providing various services and functionality. In some systems, software executed by a DHCT can be downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber television network. The ability to download software provides flexibility in adding or updating applications executed by the DHCT. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or other display device, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Some DHCTs include mechanisms for buffering a video presentation, including while it is being presented to a viewer. This buffering functionality allows a viewer to manipulate the video presentation using trick mode operations such as rewind, fast-forward, pause, and play. One problem with buffering functionality offered by current DHCTs is that the buffering capacity is fixed. When a viewer is presented with video presentations comprising data that exceeds the fixed buffering capacity, a portion of the previously buffered data is erased or over-written in order to accommodate the buffering of new data. For some users, the buffering capacity offered by a DHCT is more than satisfactory. However, other users may desire additional buffering capacity. For example, viewers that typically watch longer video presentations (e.g., 3 hour movies) may have a greater need for a larger buffer capacity than viewers that typically watch shorter video presentations (e.g., 30 minute sit-coms). Another problem with buffering functionality offered by DHCTs is that viewers may have different preferences regarding buffered video presentations. For example, viewers may have different preferences regarding whether buffered video presentations corresponding to previously displayed television channels should continue to be accessible after a change in television channels. Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with buffering video presentations.